In recent years, a vehicle utilizing a hydrogen gas, such as a fuel cell vehicle or a hydrogen vehicle, (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “vehicle”) has been developed. Accordingly, a hydrogen station for filling a tank of the vehicle with the hydrogen gas has also been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile hydrogen station provided with a hydrogen producing device and a truck that is movable in a state in which the hydrogen producing device is loaded. This hydrogen station includes a compressor for compressing a hydrogen gas, a pressure accumulator for storing the hydrogen gas discharged from the compressor, a dispenser for filling a vehicle with the hydrogen gas supplied from the pressure accumulator, and the like. Since the hydrogen station described in Patent Literature 1 can be moved by a truck, even in a case where it is difficult to secure a site for installing the hydrogen station, the vehicle can be filled with the hydrogen gas.
Meanwhile, it has been proposed that the hydrogen station is installed within a site of an existing gas station (a so-called “gasoline stand” in Japanese English) and the like. However, there is a case where it is difficult to secure a sufficient installation space for installing the hydrogen station in a site where an existing facility exists. Further, when various devices of the hydrogen station are assembled on site according to the installation space within the site, a transportation cost and an assembly cost are increased. In the hydrogen station described in Patent Literature 1, since it is not assumed that the hydrogen producing device is fixed to the site, the hydrogen producing device cannot be separated from the truck. Alternatively, even if the hydrogen producing device can be separated, it is difficult to properly dispose the respective devices according to the space of the site (to dispose the devices so as to be accommodated within the site).